The present invention relates to an improved parallel jaw spring clip for surgical use and an improved method for assembling such a clip. It is particularly directed to a clip which is of an inexpensive disposable nature and to a method of assembling the clip without employing steps which require that elements of the clip be secured together by adhesion or bonding.
The prior art relating to parallel jaw clips for surgical use is well developed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,882 to Blake teaches such a clip employing inner and outer telescopically interengaged elongate carriers with jaws which are resiliently biased towards one another. The clip of that patent, however, requires that during assembly end caps be adhesively secured or bonded to the carriers.